


Special Effects

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift fic :3, Halloween!!!, M/M, The spook is coming it is that time of year where everything is halloween, and if it isn't halloween you're doing it wrong, future canon, it's tame what am I talking about, very mild domestic spook, warning for... fake blood? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Eita and Satori are hosting the Halloween party of the year for their former teammates but some of the special effects are a little much for Eita.





	Special Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [von_bats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! This is a gift for my lovely friend [Lucy](http://semii-eiita.tumblr.com) because she needs to know that she is a blessing and the greatest ever! Hopefully you enjoy this; it's my first time trying TenSemi on for size but it was a lot of fun <333

“Satori, explain yourself, please.”

Eita walked out of the bathroom from putting the fake fangs in his mouth, sliding his tongue across the sharp points and making sure they felt secure. Across the wall was a massive splatter of blood. He narrowed his eyes and inspected it, standing with his nose only centimeters away from it. Dragging his fingers across the surface, the mess felt cool and dry.

“What’s up?” Satori called from a short distance away.

Eita shook his head and walked out into the kitchen where Satori was placing a couple plates of Halloween-themed goodies on the counter. “The blood on the wall?”

“What?” Satori asked, his blythe expression telling Eita that it was definitely intentional that their house was decorated with more than Eita knew they had. If Satori had made another trip to the party store without him... actually that was just a little disappointing more than anything. He loved looking at all the costumes and decorations and he would’ve wanted to go with. That was Satori though for you.

Apparently the streamers hanging from the ceiling, the cauldron of mist on the table, the low, flickering lighting, the numerous skeletons on the walls, the bat stickers on every blank surface, and the entire life-sized zombie that was way out of their budget but was too cool not to buy weren’t enough for Satori. Of fucking course they weren’t.

Eita was okay with that though because, in his opinion, there was no such thing as too many Halloween decorations. They’d probably leave most of them up until December... or later... Maybe they’d just let them stay and then they wouldn’t have to decorate next year again. “Just tell me it’s gonna wash off easily.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Satori said with the same careless tone of voice that made Eita want to roll his eyes. Or kiss him. Or both.

Eita opted for both and he stepped into the kitchen to do so, Satori looking delighted to put down the pumpkin cookies they’d made earlier that day. “I thought we were keeping things low-key creepy in here, not horror movie blood-across-the-walls shit.” Their former teammates were either going to love it or hate it. “Isn’t Kenjirou squeamish about blood?”

Satori giggled, sampling one of their cookies and offering half of it to Eita. “Pretty sure. He’s gonna be sitting on the couch smoochin’ on Taichi’s face though so it doesn’t matter.”

“Those two hate us enough already,” Eita reminisced happily about their high school days. Obviously, he was much happier now having graduated and moved into a house with his boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have good memories, especially of giving his kouhai shit. They usually deserved it.

 

They’d been looking forward to hosting the party for a long time now and getting to see all their former teammates decked out in costume did not disappoint.

It went off without a hitch aside from when Tsutomu had gone to use the bathroom and seen the horrific blood on the wall and screamed, but that had soon dissolved into laughter among all of them.

Of course, then there had been the red light from under the basement door and the noises from beyond it that Eita couldn’t come up with a quick explanation for.

Hayato had complimented the pentagram in the kitchen. Eita had done his best to fake a smile and express his gratitude before rushing away from the rest of the group to go check it out. He should’ve asked where the apparent pentagram had appeared, but theoretically, he should have known. Eita looked in the fridge, in the oven, anywhere Hayato could’ve logically seen more of Satori’s impromptu decorating, and a few illogical places as well. He came up empty and rejoined the others, feeling like he’d rather be with the group if there was something amiss here. Surely, he had just missed something or Hayato was just playing a trick on him, but Eita couldn’t help the slight nerves crawling up his back.

Then Eita had walked past a mirror in the hall and just barely avoided going into cardiac arrest. The glowing red eyes hiding in one of the deep shadows of the badly lit house glared straight through his skin and into his soul and Eita was too scared to run or scream or anything other than freeze in place. He blinked and suddenly there wasn’t anything there. He took a few steps forward and back, looking at his reflection and trying to gauge what he had seen. There was a red candle on a table nearby. He’d probably seen it out of the corner of his eye and his imagination had turned it into a monster.

Heart still racing, he did his best to brush it off and act natural through the duration of the party.

After its conclusion and everyone had left, Eita assumed he’d be able to breathe again. He knew he had assumed wrong the moment the bedroom door slammed as he approached it. Turning in for the night was going to have to wait apparently.

Pausing with his hand only centimeters away from the doorknob, Eita glanced around as far as he could in all directions without daring to move his head. Releasing the breath he’d sucked in, Eita touched the doorknob and recoiled before trusting it enough to grab hold and turn it gently.

The room was brightly lit, the bathroom door closed, Satori theoretically inside. The window wasn’t open. Eita felt his eyes drawn to the closet, doors standing open with shadows obscuring anything inside.

Eita narrowed his eyes. It had definitely been Satori slamming the door and then racing into the bathroom to hide. Sighing, he flopped down on the bed. Halloween was a difficult holiday for a jumpy person to have a trickster boyfriend.

Suddenly very aware of how quiet the room was by himself, Eita elected to join Satori in the bathroom, sitting on the counter and kicking his legs back and forth while Satori gushed about the party with toothpaste attempting to escape the corners of his mouth.

Eita found himself smiling. There were few things that Satori’s optimistic chattering didn’t fix.

 

“Hey.”

“Mm, what?” Eita rolled over in bed to look at Satori who was watching him with eyes still wide open despite the late hour.

“You’ve been quiet! What are you thinking about?”

Satori was as perceptive as ever, Eita noted smiling and shifting closer. “Nothing much. I had a lot of fun at the party. We should host these kinds of things more often.”

“You say that now, but we also decided to leave cleaning up until the morning,” Satori reminded him with a laugh. “See how much you like hosting parties then.”

“True...” Eita smiled contentedly and flipped onto his back to look at the ceiling. With Satori, he figured the cleaning up wouldn’t be exactly dull; nothing ever was with him. “As long as that fake blood you put on the wall comes off easily, I’m good.”

Satori giggled again and turned away. “Eita, I didn’t put any fake blood on the wall, I told you.”

The smile melted off Eita’s face. Was Satori still messing with him? He couldn’t tell. “Satori!” Eita hissed, poking his boyfriend’s back but getting no response.

Eita was very aware of how dark the room was and how open the closet doors were. They never usually left the closet doors open. Then again, they never usually had mysterious blood splatters on the wall or red lights from under the basement door, or pentagrams somewhere in the kitchen or red eyes to watch him in the hallway or bedroom doors that slammed in his face. Eita wondered what kind of party store those kinds of special effects could’ve come from...


End file.
